


Álomból valóság

by HitoriHanabi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AFS, Dreaming, Erotic, F/M, Fairytail, Fluff, Fucking, Gajevy - Freeform, Sex, guild
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriHanabi/pseuds/HitoriHanabi
Summary: Az események lágyan andalítóan indulnak, aztán hirtelen minden bepörög, s hirtelen ráébredsz, hogy jobb ha csendben maradsz.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox





	Álomból valóság

Fogvacogtató hideg volt odakint Magnólia utcáin, miközben a szél lelket fagyasztóan süvített keresztül a sikátorokon. Hópelyhek kavarogtak, lovagoltak a szél szárnyán. Talán táncoltak.   
Levy álmatagon pillantott föl a sarokban lévő faasztalról, miután hosszan vizslatta annak erezetes mintáját a sokéves, körmintázatos, pohárnyomokkal tarkított felületén. Ujjaival lustán körberajzolt néhány kerek lenyomatot, majd hosszan szusszantott. Egyáltalán nem emlékezett rá, hogy mikor terült el, és hajtotta a karjaira a fejét. Talán elbóbiskolt, de arra figyelt föl, hogy egyedül van a teremben. Már csak ő nem tért vissza a csontig hatoló fagyon keresztül az otthonába. A kimenetel gondolatára is kirázta a hideg. Nyújtózott egyet s belebámult a kandallóba, ahol álmos pattogással égett néhány hasáb, lusta agóniába burkolózva. Tovább vándorló figyelmét az ajtóban felbukkanó árny terelte magára. Gajeel mozdulatlanul állt ott, és őt nézte fürkész tekintettel, aztán lustán elindult felé. Ruganyos, macskás léptekkel haladt előre, közben gyakorlott mozdulattal lehúzta a felsőjét, és a földre ejtette. Levy izgatottan nyelt egyet, és meredten figyelte a közeledő alakot. Lassan tudatosult benne a rezzenéstelenül rámeredő vörös íriszek és a ragadozószerű járás baljós mivolta.  
\- Levy – súgta halkan, szinte dorombolva. A lány idegesen állt föl, de hátrálni már nem volt ideje, mert a férfi odaért hozzá, és elzárta a menekülés útját. Tekintete vadul villogott, miközben végigpásztázta az előtte reszkető kis alakot.  
\- G-Gajeel, mit csinálsz? – dadogta, miközben próbálta nem bámulni a meztelen felsőtesten végigfutó barázdákat és halvány hegeket. A férfi ajka gonosz mosolyra húzódott.  
\- Tudod jól, hiszen erre vágytál, nem? – morogta alig hallhatóan, hogy hangja szinte csiklandozza a lány füleit. Előrenyúlt, és lassan végighúzta az ujjait a kék hajtincsekkel ölelt fültövétől egészen a ruhája dekoltázsáig, aztán elérte a mellét, amit a ruhán keresztül a tenyerébe próbált.  
Levy nagyot nyelt, s hirtelen melege lett a saját bőrében. Álmodott már hajszálpontosan és élesen hasonló szituációkról, amik mind ugyanúgy végződtek. Ő feküdt a teremben az asztalon, és gyöngyöző bőrével meztelenül, pihegve, elhomályosult pillantásokkal bámulta a plafont. Próbált elnézni a férfi mellett és szabadulni a látomásától, de esélye sem volt rá.  
\- N-nem tudom, mire gondolsz!   
Próbált úrrá lenni a teste remegésén, miközben a tenyér, ami eddig „próbálgatta” a melleit, elkezdett körözni az egyre élesebben kirajzolódó hetyke dudor körül.  
\- Nem? – lehelte a fülébe közelebb hajolva, ügyelve arra, hogy lehelete csiklandozza a nyakát. – Talán nem erre vágytál? – kérdezte az előzőhöz hasonló hangnemben. Levy lesütött szemmel bevallotta az igazat. Retinájába beleégett a számára tökéletes mintájú férfitest, aminek az érintésére vágyott.  
\- De igen – vallotta, miközben Gajeel a reszkető kezeit megfogva, szelíd erőszakkal a fedetlen mellkasára vezette. A lány hideg ujjait szinte égette a meleg test. Kíváncsian fölpillantott, hogy a szemébe nézhessen, s ő erre a pillanatra várva csapott le az ajkaira. Éhesen és mohón vetette rá magát, elsötétült, vágyakozó pillantással falva a látványt, hogy egyszerre minden érzékszervét jóllakathassa vele. Kezeivel szorosan magához rántotta, és a hátát simogatta. Ez több volt annál, mint amit álmaiban képzelgett. A tüzes csók, az ajkai közé csusszanó nyelv, a mohó harapdálás. Mind, mind csak azért, hogy egyre jobban felkorbácsolja benne a vágyakozást. Halk nyöszörgés bukott föl a torkából, jóleső reszketés lett úrrá rajta, s mohón karolta át a fölé hajoló nyakát. Az addig szorosan ölelő karok most megindultak a derekára, onnan felfelé simítottak, s egy határozott mozdulattal eltépték Levy ruháját hátul. A lány hátrahőkölt a meglepetéstől, és kikerekedett szemmel nézett a fedetlenül maradt mellkasára, majd kedvenc sárga ruhája maradványaira a padlón. Első gondolata az volt, hogy kezeivel eltakarja magát, de csuklóira fonódott kezek nem engedték megmozdulni. Ijedten meredt a lángoló vörös szempárba, ami elégedetten falta a látványt.  
Levy a torkában dobogó szívvel sütötte le a szemeit szégyenérzetében, ám szinte azonnal ki is nyitotta, hogy megpillanthassa a melleit végigseprő fekete sörényt. Gajeel fekete hajtincsei komiszul előrehullottak, de gazdájuk nem zavartatta magát emiatt. Nyelvével nyálas kört rajzolt a lány melleire. Majd még egyet, és egy újabbat egyre szorosabban a megmerevedő mellbimbó körül. Levy lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelte, ahogy a szájába veszi és lustán elkezdi szívni. Akaratlanul is belemarkolt az előtte hajoló férfi hajába, és vágyakozó sóhaj szaladt ki a száján. Gajeel elvigyorodott. Kezei lecsusszantak a lány fenekére, és belemarkolva magához húzta, hogy érezze, mennyire kívánja őt.  
\- Akarod, hogy folytassam? – kérdezte gonoszul hozzádörgölve az ágyékát a lány csípőjéhez. Levy nem volt képes szavakat formálni, csak bámulta a sötéten vigyorgó eszementet, akit mindennél jobban kívánt. Most még jobban, mint valaha. Magán, magában akarta érezni, mozogni, magába foglalni, és nem ereszteni.  
Gajeel újabb csókra hajolt le a lányhoz, közben becsúsztatta az ujjait a bugyijába, és lassan utat keresett magának a redők között. Levy megmarkolta a széles vállait, és halkan belenyögött a csókba.  
\- Mit szeretnél? – morogta aljasul, miközben mozdulatlanná vált. Várt a válaszra, a karjai között olvadozó lány válaszára. Addig nem volt hajlandó folytatni a mozdulatot, addig a csók is csak egy centire volt tőle.  
\- F-folytasd – kérlelte.  
\- Megkérsz? – duruzsolta a fülébe élvetegen.  
\- Gajeel, kérlek… - nyögte türelmetlenül, s aprót harapott a kínzója ajkába. Gajeel elégedetten mártóztatta meg a mutatóujját a nedves résben. Levy felnyögött. Néhányszor megismételték a mozdulataikat, miközben egyre forróbb és mohóbb csókokkal falták egymást. Szuszogásuktól a pattogó fa is elpirult, s egyetlen omlással roskadt magába, hogy tovább izzon a lángok között.  
Gajeel kioldotta az övét, és péniszét a nedves réshez illesztette.  
\- Felkészültél? - kérdezte, s a válasszal nem vacakoló lány engedelmesen fölemelte a lábát, hogy jobban hozzáférjen. Kéjes pillantással várta, hogy alányúljon, megemelje, és a falhoz préselve beléhatoljon. Lassan haladt előre, és tolta be keményre duzzadt testrészét Levybe, aki szorosan és forrón tárult fel előtte.  
Mindketten felnyögtek. Levy a fájdalomtól, Gajeel az élvezettől. Utóbbi lassan haladt előre, aztán visszahúzta, és újra előrenyomult. Érezte, hogy szűk az előtte lévő terep, de hihetetlenül élvezte, és sok erőfeszítésébe tellett nem azonnal telibe élvezni a gyönyörtől.   
\- Keményebben – kérlelte a lány, miután hozzászokott az érzéshez, és egyre jobban elcsigázta a lassú tempó. Ahogy egyre mélyebben hatolt belé, elégedettnek érezte magát. Úgy érezte, hogy kitöltötte a belsejében tátongó űrt, és teljesen az ő méretére van szabva, feszül rajta, épp ráillik, mégsem tud betelni vele. Aprókat nyögött minden mozdulatnál a társa fülébe, aki ettől felbátorodva erősebb tempót kezdett diktálni. Gajeel zihálva a falhoz préselte Levyt, aki szorosan ölelte őt a combjai közé, hogy még intenzívebbé tegye a már így is kiteljesedő élményt. Úgy próbálta elfojtani az eufórikus sikoltását, hogy a férfi mellkasába fúrta az arcát. Néhány lökés után Gajeel is hosszan nyögött, s hirtelen úgy érezte, a combjaiból kifut minden erő. Reszketve lihegett bele a lány kék hajfürtjeibe, s elégedetten hunyta le a szemeit.  
\- Elképzelni sem tudom, mitől voltál ilyen hangos.  
Levy a lábujjáig pirult zavarában.  
\- Ne mondj ilyet, miközben rám sem mersz nézni – motyogta bosszúsan, miközben zavartan sütötte le a szemeit. Egyébként is olyan fáradtnak érezte magát, és a teste olyan jólesően bizsergett mindenhol.  
\- Oi, Pöttöm, te vagy az, aki nem néz rám, csak alszol és beszélsz álmodban – nevetett Gajeel derűsen. Levy szemei villámgyorsan pattantak föl, és azonnal realizálta a helyzetet. A céh épületben feküdt az asztalra borulva, és a teremben morajló beszélgetéstől elnyomta az álom. Elsápadva nézett fel a mellette ácsorgó vigyorgó alakra, aki jól láthatóan mulatott rajta. Vajon mennyit beszélhetett álmában?  
\- Őrült egy álmod lehetett, Pöttöm – jegyezte meg Gajeel.   
\- Ahah! - lihegte halkan , majd a feje hangos koppanással találkozott az asztal lapjával. Egész életében nem volt még ilyen megalázó élménye. Titokban az égiekhez fohászkodott, hogy legalább a nyögések az álom részesei legyenek. Nem halhatta más is, főleg „ő” nem.  
Ugye nem?  
Agonizálását a füléhez hajoló Gajeel szakította félbe.  
\- Álmodban tettelek boldoggá? – kuncogta halkan, s lágyan dorombolva belelehelt a fülébe, amitől a lány háta pillanatok alatt libabőrös lett. – Most mit tegyek? Váltsam valóra az álmod?

**Author's Note:**

> hibákat, elírásokat kérlek jelezd.
> 
> köszi, hogy elolvastad.


End file.
